Troy's Little Beloved
by Fly me to the Stars
Summary: Electra of Troy was said to be the most beautiful mortal on earth. The most fiercest warrior that ever lived. But when Paris threatens everything she loves, will she forgive him ? And what happens when she is caprtured by Achilles? AxOC
1. Chapter 1

disclamer : i dont own troy. I just own Electra. :)

Summary: Electra of Troy, the most beautiful woman on earth. One of the greatest warrior Greece will ever see. Daughter of Prince Hector and Princess Andromache of Troy. Paris' niece. Briseis' second cousin. Troy's little beloved. But when Paris brings Helen to Troy will she ever forgive him? And when a series of unfortunate events happen, Electra will find more than glory in this terrible war. She will find love ..

* * *

There they stood. The princes of Troy, and Troys High Princess. With goblets in their hands, standing before King Menelaus and his wife Helen. Menelaus was holding his wine filled goblet up, toasting to his guests, The Princes Hector and Paris, and the High Princess Electra. Oh how Electra shined that day, her eyes dancing with pleasure. She even outshone Helen, who was said to be the most beautiful mortal on earth. 

"We've had our conflicts before, its true. We've faught many battles, Sparta and Troy. And faught well !" Menelaus says as his drunken soldiers cheered. Hector and Electra raised there goblets smiling. Paris however was staring at Helen, and for a moment, they're eyes met.

"But i've always admired your father. Priam is a good man, a good king. I respected him as an adversary and now as an ally." Menelaus shouts. Everyone cheers, including Hector and Electra. But Paris does not. He is too busy staring at the glorious Helen.

"Hector, Paris, young Electra, come, stand, drink with me." Menelaus says to his guests. Hector and Electra stand, but Paris does not. Electra nudges her uncle, and then Paris stands up. "Let us drink to peace."

Electra, Paris, and Hector, all raise there goblets and nod.

"Peace between Troy and Sparta !" Shouts Electra with a smile. "Well said little princess." Says Menelaus to her.

Menelaus, Hector, and Paris drink merrily while Electra takes only a few sips and converses with Helen. Electra was half drunk but she hadn't lost her senses as most men tend to do.

"May the gods keep the wolves in the hills and our women in our beds!" shouts the already drunken Spartan King. All the men cheer and shout "To Sparta ! To Troy !"

Music plays, servants come to re fill goblets. One of Helen's handmaiden lead several attractive young women into the Banquet Hall. The warriors howl at the woman and Electra stands beside Helen, a disgusted look on her face. "How these woman stand these sexists pigs, I shall never know." Electra told Helen. Helen smiled and nodded and said something else then Electra laughed.

Menelaus then grabs Hector in a big bear hug, Hector returned the hug. Menelaus drinks some more with Hector and grabs a hold of his arm. "A strong arm. Thanks the gods we made peace -- i've seen to many of my soldiers struck down with this arm." Hector smiled and said "Never again, I hope."

"Only one man works a sword better than you. The son of Peleus, the Argonaut."

"Achilles." said Electra as she worked her way into the conversation.

"But I've heard storys of you as well, Princess. Its said that your stronger than Achilles. Is it true ?" Menelaus asked Electra.

"Yes. It is true. I have seen too many men die at my daughters mercy." Hector told Meneluas. "Nevermind that, we should not be thinking of War now." Menelaus said as he waved off Electra. Hector looked at her and noticed that she was angry but she went away anyways, and for this he was thankful.

"Now" Menelaus started as he pointed towards Polydora, "You see that one over there ? I picked her out espically for you. She's a little lioness." Polydora was staring at Hector openly. Menelaus grinned at her as she lowered her eyes and smiled. Helen notices this but goes right back to talking with Electra.

"Thank you, but my wife waits for me in Troy." Hector said humbly. "Wives are for breeding. For making little Princes, come, enjoy yourself tonight." Menelaus whispered in Hectro's ear. Helen then stood up and left the Reception Hall. Menelaus does not notice but Hector does.

"You make fine wine in Sparta!" shouted Electra so that everyone could hear her. Menelaus laughed merrily and drinks with both Electra and Hector. Paris leaves soon after in the same direction as Helen. Both Electra and Hector exchange worried glances. "_Oh Paris .. don't ruin this for us. For what Grandfather Priam has worked so hard to build .._" Electra thought to herself. A man, around her age, came up to her and asked for a dance. She quickly accepted and they danced till they tired. Electra's beautiful sun kissed brown locks swirled around her, making her seem like a demi - goddess. She glowed and radiated happiness. She quickly became the Belle of the Ball, and she always stole the show.

More and more wine gouards were becoming empty as the drunk Spartan and Trojan warriors sang battle songs. Polydora sat on Menelaus's lap and whispers something in his ear, making him laugh and pour some more wine. Electra was still dancing merrily with each soldier, one by one. Hector sat close by, talking to some Spartan generals, but he was clearly not happy that Paris still has not returned.

Later, everone moved to the courtyard and continues the party. Electra spots Paris trying to head back to his room. "Paris !" yell Electra loud enough so that he could hear her. Paris smiled and waved at her. Electra walks over to Paris and said "Best go to sleep now. We won't be sleeping on land for awhile."

"I have no trouble sleeping on the seas. The sea nymphs sing lullabies to me."

"And who sang you lullabies tonight ?"

Paris looked a little shocked but quickly regained his posture.

"Tonight was a fisherman's wife. Lovely little thing."

"I hope the fisherman doesn't catch you."

"He is more concerned with the fish."

Electra eyed him, now understanding everything. Anger boiled inside her but she remained calm.

"Do you why we're here, Paris ?

"Yes. For peace."

Electra inhaled as she saw her father head towards the pair. Hector felt some tension in the air and gave Paris a questioning look but Hector knew what they were talking about, he had been eavesdropping (sp?) on them.

"Paris, do you understand that King Menelaus is a powerful man and that his brother controls all the Greek armies ? Hector asked him.

"What does this have to do with a fisherman's wife?" Paris asked confused.

Electra sighed and cupped Paris' face in her hands.

"Paris, i love you. your my uncle. But if you do anything to endanger my precious Troy, i'll rip you pretty face from your pretty skull!" and with those words, she let go of his face and fumed off.

"Get some sleep Paris, tommrow we sail." Hector had said kindly and with that Hector too walked off. Electra's words still rang in his ears, and for a split second, he feared for his life.

* * *

Kay so did you like it ? Reviews would be oh so oh so very wonderful. ) 


	2. authors note

Guys im really sorry but I wont be on much due to the fact with school and all. ill update as soon as possible. Im grounded too soo .. yea. :( But I will continue the story.

Hlbabi - thanks. i know, i love those kinds too. :D

pirateaddict - :D i cant wait either. i want to get all those other chappies out of the way.

beccy101 - sorry i couldnt update soon but i will.

Mana10 - nope im not but i think i did read her story & thats why I started this one ? .. idk. ill look her up and if it is the one I read ill give her props on every chapter. & im using the dialouge from Troy because I managed to find the script on google so yea.

Jin the wind master - haha.thanks.


	3. Hector's fury & Electra's dream

Paris went on deck, looking for his brother. He inhales and exhales slowly. _Be calm, Paris._ Paris thinks to himself, _He's your brother. You can trust him._ As Paris approaches Hector, he winces when he sees him carving a wooden toy for his little boy, Sacamandrius. "A beautiful morning," Paris remarks as he faces the ocean and the sky, "Poseidon has blessed our voyage." Hector pauses for a moment before continuing carving the wooden toy. "Sometimes the Gods bless you in the morning and cure you in the afternoon." Hector responds. Paris stays silent for a moment, trying to muster up as much courage as possible before muttering "Do you love me, brother?"Hector looked at his younger brother and smiles as he rests his knife on the deck. "What have you done now?" he asks, amusement in his eyes. "I need to show you something." was all Paris said before taking off. Hector looks at him for a few second before following.

They walk down into the inside of the ship. Paris stops infront of his door and turns to his brother. "Before you get angry with me --" he starts before he is cut off. "Open the door." Hector said with a sober tone. Paris closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe before he finally opens the door.

And what Hector sees troubles him.

There was Helen in her hooded robe, standing before him.

No one says anything for awhile until Hector speaks up. "If you weren't my brother i'd kill you where you stand." was all Hector said before leaving the room. Helen looks at Paris with sad eyes. "We will never have peace." she said quietly, her deep blue eyes staring straight into Paris' soul. "I don't want peace," he finally says, "I want you." Paris kisses her passiontly, the kiss desperate, before going after his brother. Hector was walking quickly to the stern, Paris following him. "Turn us back to Sparta." Hector says to the pilot. "Wait, wait!" Paris yells before running to his brother. Hector turns around quickly, an angry look in his eyes. "You fool." He said shortly. "Listen to me --" Paris said before Hector shoves him backwards. Everyone stops what they're doing and looks up at Hector and Paris.

"Do you know what you've done? Do you know how many years our father worked for peace? How many brothers and cousins he lost on the battlefield?" Hector says in a deadly voice.

"I love her."

"Say another word and i'll break your arm. This is all a game for you, isn't it? You roam from town to town, bedding merchant's wives and temple maids -- you think you know something about love? What about your father's love? You spat on him when you brought her on this ship. What about love of your country? You'd let troy burn for this woman?" Hector asks fiercly as he stares intently at Paris. No one talks, no one moves until Electra does. She stood up and started walking towards her father, worried that he might hurt Paris. Paris tries to start talking but Hector raises his finger and says "I won't let you start a war for her."

"What you say is true. I've wronged you, i've wronged our father. If you want to bring Helen back to Sparta so be it." Paris pauses, "But I go with her."

Hector stares at his brother before saying "To Sparta? They'll kill you."

"Then i'll die fighting."

Hector laughs, but his laugh is bitter, as he grabs the collar of Paris' tunic. "That sounds heroic to you, doesn't it? To die fighting. Tell me little brother, have you ever killed a man?" he says. "No." answered Paris. In a flash, Electra is at his side, trying to pry his fingers of the collar of Paris' tunic. "Father, calm down." she said quietly but no one payed attention to her.

"Have you ever seen a man die in combat?"

"No."

"I've killed men, brother. I've watched them dying, i've heared them dying, i've **smelled** them dying" he says fiercly, "theres nothing glorious about it, nothing poetic. You think you want to die for love, but you know nothing about dying. You know nothing about love."

"All the same, I go with her." Paris said quietly.

After one final tug from Electra, Hector let go and turned to face the sea. "I won't ask you to fight my war." Paris says quietly. Hector just shook his head, "You already have, Paris." There was a pregnant pause that fell on the deck, no one moved; no one talked. "To Troy." Hector said as he walked away from Paris. Electra turned to Paris with a confused look in her hazel eyes.

"Come, Electra. It is time you know too." he said as he led her to the other side of the ship. Electra stared at the sunset as Paris explained everything, and when he finished, she stayed quiet. Finally, Electra looked up at him, her face unreadable. "I had a dream last night," she said. "A dream that Troy was invaded by the Greeks. It was horrible, Paris. They were killing everyone. And Troy was burning to the ground. Then you tell me you brought the Spartan Queen with you and I now realize it wasn't a dream. It was a message from the Gods, Paris." Electra looked away, as if she couldn't bear looking at Paris.

Paris went to go hug her, try and console her but she raised her hand to stop him and shook her head. "Don't touch me." she said as she walked away.

* * *

good? no good? thank you all for being patient and I know that its been awhile but im hoping you'll all still read my story. ) 


End file.
